1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding tray for inserting and holding a plurality of drill bits and instruments other than the drill bits, which are used for every patient at a time of performing drilling of an embedding hole for a dental implant fixture and following operations after the drilling.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In recent years, as a treatment method for recovering the lost oral cavity function of a lost tooth part, an implant treatment has been greatly used. In the implant treatment, a dental prosthesis is fixed on the oral cavity inner side of a dental implant fixture, which is embedded in a jawbone of the lost tooth part, is bone-bonded to the jawbone, and comes to be an artificial tooth root.
In the implant treatment, drilling of an embedding hole for a dental implant fixture and following operations after the drilling are performed by steps of incising or removing a gingiva to expose a jawbone of a lost tooth part; forming the embedding hole in the jawbone of the lost tooth part by using drill bits, such as guide drill bits, depth drill bits, pilot drill bits, twist drill bits, counter bore drill bits, and bone taps, direction indicators, and the like; embedding a dental implant fixture having a proper size into the embedding hole by using a fixture driver; and covering the oral cavity inner side of the embedded dental implant fixture with a cover screw by using a skill driver.
Accordingly, when the drilling of the embedding hole for a dental implant fixture and the following operations after the drilling are performed, a plurality of drill bits and instruments other than the drill bits are used. Thus, in order to make an operator's operation during a treatment easy, these drill bits and instruments other than the drill bits are inserted and held in a holding tray having a plurality of through holes provided therein.
For example, Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2008-526298 discusses such a holding tray. In this holding tray, a rubber grommet having a center hole is fitted to each of the plurality of through holes provided in a tray substrate, to thereby insert and hold each of the drill bits and the instruments other than the drill bits in each through hole. Further, each of the drill bits and each of the instruments other than the drill bits can be easily taken out from each through hole when using the drill bits and the instruments. However, in this holding tray, since each of the drill bits and the instruments other than the drill bits is returned to the holding tray together with blood and the like which adhere during an operation, it is necessary that the rubber grommets fitted to each of the through holes are taken out one by one, washed together with the tray substrate, re-fitted to each of the through holes, and subjected to an autoclave sterilizing treatment. Therefore, since it takes time and efforts for the washing and sterilizing treatments, there is a problem that an enormous burden is put on the operator.